1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wire-winding devices used with electronic equipment such as consumer electronic products, and especially a wire-winding device typically used for an earphone set.
2. Description of Related Art
An earphone set may include one or two earpieces, together with a wire having a plug on an end thereof. The plug is connected to an earphone port of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, an MP3 (Moving Picture Experts Group, audio layer 3) player, a CD (compact disc) player and the like, and thus the earpieces can receive sound signals from the electronic device. Such an earphone set enables mobile use of electronic devices, for example when walking, running, driving a car, or working. For all these uses, an adequate length of the wire is required, but the wire may tangle and cause inconvenience.